clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UT Pizza Complete-za
UT Pizza Complete-za is a restaurant in New Club Penguin that makes pizzas for penguins to eat. It has been quite a good success and their pizzas are delicious. Penguins like Ninjinian, Baby N. & others have eaten here and given a good review on the restaurant. It was populated from it's commercial, who nobody knows who made it. It is in the local areas of NCP. Penguins are currently eating there right now! Background The place was requested by Judge Konquer, who wanted a place to eat pizzas all the time. So the request was taken up and was approved. In the beginning of January 2009 the building started to construct, and by March 2009 the restaurant was made. It would of taken longer but the Judge who wanted to eat pizzas wanted it made quickly, so it would of been finished in July. He couldn't of waited 4 months? The opening took place in front of the finished restaurant, with a ribbon ready to be cut. Judge Konquer wanted to do it, so he did, and official declared the restaurant opened after he snatched the scissors out of the builders flippers. The recorded words were when he cut the ribbon were . . . . . So the place was officially opened (with a brilliant speech by Konquer(!) on March 15th, 2009, and penguins walked into the building from the front doors after the opening slowly as Konquer said "WAIT! I WANT TO BE THE FIRST PENGUIN IN!! WAIIITTTTT!!!", while waddling in slower than the other penguins. Then they rushed to the counter where there were already workers there working. By June 2009, the restaurant was very popular, and was penguins most favourite restaurant in New Club Penguin. Advertisement Near the end of June 09, the team at the restaurant thought of making an advert to advertise the restaurant. This was done and on June 29, their advertisement was first aired. It was quite lengthy, being 2 minutes long. Note: The penguins didn't know they made a restaurant identical to a Human-restaurant, and they found the advertise on PengTube and decided to use it. The advert starred some Bean Humans. They were un-named, so the team of the restaurant decided giving them names. The names were Bean-Child, Bean-Nanny, Bean-Hitter, Bean-Ma & Bean-Saa, though Bean-Ma & Saa don't talk. The advertisement has now been uploaded onto PengTube multiply & there are lots of re-makes on the advertisement, because now it's not just an advertise, it's a comedy video. The transcript of the advertisement was then released because the advertise was funny & informing at the same time. Transcript ---------- Bean-Nanny: You know what this family needs to do. Rip & dip. Nothing lives up a rippin' & dippin' like Pizza Complete-za's new pizza. Look at that, bread-sticks baked right into the crust. And that's not all! The spicy honey mustard barbecue dip is in there too! Once you rip you'll flip! Because the dip is baked right into the bread-sticks. It's completed-fun! Bean-Child: But I'm thirsty. Bean-Nanny: Then you best start ripping & sipping. Bean-Child: What you talking about grammy? Bean-Hitter: "Oh noe you didn't!" Bean-Nanny: Order a large UT Pizza Complete-za with your choice of delectable toppings. And you get a 2 litre bottle of Cream Soda baked right into the crust. Bean-Child: This ripping & dipping has got me dripping. Bean-Hitter: "Oh noe you didn't!" Bean-Nanny: Oh, we're just getting started. Now it's time to punch & munch. Nothing goes better with Pizza & soda than a bag of potato chips baked right into the crust! Bean-Child: Now we ripping and dipping and sipping and chipping. Bean-Hitter: "Oh noe you didn't!" Bean-Nanny: Now it's time to wack & snack! What piece of mean is complete without your morning chocolate pudding snack packs for dessert. Baked right into the crust! Bean-Child: Now we ripping and dipping and sipping and chipping and eating pudding! Bean-Hitter: If you don't be quiet you'll be eating & beating! Bean-Child: "Oh noe you didn't!" Bean-Hitter: What boy - Bean-Nanny: Everything's in there! Napkins, silverware. A bucket of Eastshield Fried Fish. A Shadow Guy hypnotiser for the chicks. YOUR CHANGE! All baked right into the crust! All you need for a "healthy" family meal complete. That's why we call it the UT Pizza Complete-za. Now we're ripping & dipping & sipping - Bean-Hitter: "Oh noe you didn't!" (all laugh) Bean-Nanny: The new UT Pizza Complete-za now open in NCP. Check it out, cause it's probably down the road. Ripping & dipping, tearing & sharing. Bean-Hitter: "Oh noe you didn't!" Bean-Nanny: Ow! ---------- Motto * The motto of UT Pizza Complete-za is "Oh noe you didn't!" for being funny & catchy. Places Menu Meat Pizzas Vegetarian Pizzas Drinks Toppings Side-dish Villains Resources See also * UnitedTerra * New Club Penguin * McDoodles * Burger Khan External Links The advertise was based on a video on YouTube after it was a sketch on Mad TV. Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants